Predictive auto-complete text entry is a function implemented in some text handling tools to automatically complete the text of a word after only a limited amount of text entry, as little as 1 to 3 keystrokes in some cases. Predictive auto-complete text entry tools save the user time by having the user enter fewer keystrokes in order to enter a full word. Such tools are particularly valuable on mobile devices that are used to send text messages (e.g., Short Message Service (SMS) messages, etc.), electronic mail, or other text intensive applications, particularly considering the relatively small keyboard featured on mobile devices. Predictive auto-complete text entry may also be referred to as “word completion.” Predictive auto-complete text entry improves efficiency of text entry (i.e. improves speed and reduces errors) by reducing the number of characters that must be entered.